objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Wild Object Hurt and heal (Dedicated to Cedricblocks)
I Have Been Doing a Hurt and Heal Series For So long That Now I made my own for people on the wiki to seek. Also, as of now If you are complaning about the mess up, do not edit the page. Please. this is already over. Season 2:CPUOHAH(Canceled) Season Started - September 26, 2014 Season Ended - October 18, 2014 Messages 9/27/14- VGM- You and me are watching.... Also Your comments seem like the same thing you even did it to Cedricblocks and she's my Aqqantince(Not Techncally Yet). I'm Watching you. I AM WATCHING. 9/28/14- 'VGM, I will le your comments count again since I went a bit crazy yesterday. ;) '''10/1/14-' New Max health is 20 instead of 15 to sweeten thing up for the contestants. '''10/5/14-'''For A little while, I've been off of here since I need breaks from time to time. Also, I'm adding explinations for each rule from now on. '''Hurricanehunterjackson 10/12/14- 'this date is cool, i mean, 10 then 12 then 14, up by 2's. also, a twist has occured! All object overload characters have been eliminated as of today. '''10/13/14-' Could you Please stop with the automatic eliminatons? I said If this happens again there will be no season 2. Paper and TD rejoin while baseball remains eliminated since he would of been taken down by now. '''THIS IS A URGENT WARNING. 10/17/14- '''The Final 3! Firey,Tennis Ball,And Leafy! Can't Wait to see who wins! Also, Leave The work to me next time someone is taken out.:) Also There lives will be increased to 20 so the challenge is fair. '''10/18/14- '''Season 1 Is Over. Season Two Will Be starting At 6pm EST This evening. Hope to See you there. = More Messages Come when they will.... = -HURRICANEHUNTERJACKSON '''These 22 Contestants Are.... DO NOT EDIT Globe eliminated.png|Globe - 12th Place Bubble eliminated.png|Bubble - 4th Place Tennis Ball eliminated.png|Tennis Ball - 3rd Place Teardrop Eliminated.png|Teardrop - 7th Place Leafy Wins!.png|The Winner Is Leafy! - 1st Place Baseball eliminated.png|Baseball - 8th Place Bow eliminated.png|Bow - 10th Place Test Tube eliminated.png|Test Tube - 11th Place Bomb Eliminated.png|Bomb - 21st Place Pen Eliminated.png|Pen - 15th Place Paper Eliminated.png|Paper - 6th Place Cherries eliminated.png|Cherries - 5th Place Nickel Elimnated.png|Nickel - 14th Place Taco ELIMINATED.png|Taco - 17th Place Yellowface eliminated.png|Yellow Face - 19th Place BoxingGlove eliminated.png|Boxing Glove - 13th Place Fiery eliminated.png|Fiery - 2nd Place Snowball elimnated.png|Snowball - 20th Place Picture elimnated.png|Picture - 16th Place Blocky Eliminated.png|Blocky - 18th Place Balloon Eliminated.png|Balloon - 22nd Place New Flower eliminated.png|Flower - 23rd Place RC eliminated.png|Red Circle - 9th Place 'Rules' 1.You can Comment every 6 hours. 2.Super Heal/Hurt means 3 Health Up or Down, Use These any time you want 3.In the comments, please be nice with your comments, NO '''trolling or flaming or I will remind someone to watch out at you. 4.Enjoy! '''Note: Max Lives is 30 so If you heal at 30 it might cut down. Whoever is eliminated will be sent to the CORP (Cavern of Rusty Punks) Category:Hurt and Heal